


Moon and Starlight

by LadySilveus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilveus/pseuds/LadySilveus
Summary: The dwarves and Tauriel find a safe haven in the forest. Kili decides to take advantage of it. (WARNING: porn. Classy and not really smutty, but porn nonetheless.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a slashfic...please be gentle.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, led by their elven guide Tauriel, at last reached the safety of the Circle of Elemmírë after five days’ march through Mirkwood. She had brought them to this spot on their way to Erebor, knowing it was the last safe haven of her people before they would leave the forest and begin their trek across the open plains of Rhovanion. She showed the way through a gap in the trees, speaking the words to unwind the ancient incantations that protected the clearing and allow her companions to pass. After counting fourteen, she stepped through and wove the gateway closed again.

“There is no need to set a watch tonight,” she said to Thorin. “This place is sacred to my people and the spells surrounding it prevent entry from any fell thing for half a league around.”

“We will set a watch as always,” Thorin said obstinately, glaring at her from beneath his bushy brows, clearly still wary of the she-elf despite her help.

She sighed. “As you wish.” She doubted Thorin would ever trust her, but she had hoped for a lack of hostility at the very least. He knew they needed her guidance to escape the forest alive. When she happened upon the Company at the edge of the enchanted river, she had told him that she could no longer reconcile herself with the wood king’s heartlessness. She wanted to start a new life elsewhere, she exlained, free from his influence and the inevitable wrath at her departure. Having nowhere else to go, she had offered to lead them out of the forest to safety on the other side. Balin had taken Thorin aside and spoken to him at length, and afterwards she was permitted to join them. She had guided them true ever since, bearing eastward, avoiding the evil parts of the forest where the great spiders dwelled. Yet still, their surly leader did not bother to disguise his dislike.

They gathered in the clearing, a fair distance from the gate they had come through but nowhere near the center of the wide, grassy meadow. Tauriel guessed the dwarves felt safer under cover. Oin and Gloin built a fire out of deadfall pulled from beneath the trees and Bombur began to make supper. She herself was sick to death of the hearty stew that was his specialty, but said nothing. Once more she wished she had thought to gather some waybread from the cellars before leaving.

Although, at the time she had had no idea she wouldn’t be going back. Still wearing the fine green linen gown she had donned for Thranduil’s dinner banquet, she had hastily collected only her weapons and cloak before storming out after her latest heated argument with king. It was warm and stifling in his halls even in late autumn, and the dress fell only to her knees. She knew she must look ridiculous but there was nothing for it.

Taking her bowl of stew with a quiet word of thanks, she walked off by herself to eat. She was accustomed to the dwarves leaving her to dine alone, and so was surprised and pleased when Kili sat down heavily on the grass beside her. The two of them had passed many hours together on the journey east, talking and laughing, and she enjoyed his company immensely. He had seemed to her to be somewhat on edge and proccuppied ever since her pronouncement that the clearing was safe from danger. She wondered briefly what might be the cause of his unrest, then shook her head slightly, bemused.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. She realized he had been watching her.

She smiled. “Just the strange ways of the world.” She took a small bite of stew and grimaced.

“Strange indeed.” He took a deep breath and followed her gaze to the stars. “But the world is better for a bit of strangeness, do you not think so?”

“I suppose.” She thought back to the home she had left, the comfort and familiarity. It had been a hard decision to leave, but the right one. “Yet one cannot help but feel somewhat afraid of what awaits in the unknown.”

“Do you know where you’ll go? After the forest, I mean.”

“I do not.” She pushed her food around in the wooden bowl. “I had thought to travel to _Lothlórien_ , but that seems wrong, somehow. In truth, I feel rather lost. I do not know where my path lay.”

He nodded. “Perhaps a bit of wandering is in order.”

She thought about that. It was true, she did not have to settle down in a new home immediately. It may even be better for her to remain on the move, at least until Thranduil’s rage had cooled a bit.

“That might be best. I can live off the land easily; I do not need much comfort.”

“You could stay with us,” he said.

Startled, she looked at him. “I do not think Thorin would allow it. Nor the rest of your kin.”

“They may if I asked them to.”

She stared. There was no trace of jest on his face. His stew sat in his lap, untouched. She realized he was not saying this lightly - his expression was deadly serious.

“Would you…wish me to stay?” she asked.

“I would wish it very much.”

Tauriel felt strangely moved. She had thought the dwarves looked at her as only a means to an end, a handy and disposable guide to get them through the perils of Mirkwood to the hoard of gold waiting on the other side. Yet here was one of their own, offering her his friendship despite all the years of bad blood between their peoples. Here was living proof of what she had tried to tell her king so many times…kindness and fellowship winning out over greed and old musty quarrels.

She smiled at him warmly and touched his hand. “I shall think on it.”

He looked down to the place where she had touched him, then met her eyes. “You will?”

“Yes.”

He grinned, and finally began to eat.

***

After they had finished their meal, Kili offered to draw the lots for the night’s watch. Thorin accepted, apparently preferring to brood near the edge of the trees, as far away from the elf as he could get. Tauriel sighed again.

The group patrolled in pairs every evening from nightfall til dawn. At first Thorin had dictated who would take which watch, but after much grumbling from the other dwarves over the order of things he had consented to draw lots instead. They had each found a pebble of a unique color, which they dropped one by one into a small leather pouch Thorin carried. The bag was then shaken and two stones pulled out at a time, indicating who would take which watch. Each pair would be on lookout for an hour before waking the next; whomever came out of the bag last patrolled alone for the hour before dawn. It all seemed needlessly complicated to Tauriel, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Dwarves were an odd sort.

Kili took the leather pouch and walked back to where the others sat in a ragged circle about the fire. He came last to where she stood just outside its mellow orange glow. His hand moved oddly around the neck of the bag when Tauriel dropped in her emerald green stone and he looked earnestly into her eyes. She blinked, puzzled. Again she noted how jittery and exciteable he seemed. She sensed he was not fearful, as she had first surmised during dinner, but rather on the edge of elation. After a moment’s thought she decided he must simply be happy to be near the journey’s end at last. She gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze before going to spread her bedroll, consisting of extra bits and pieces of old clothes spared by the Company. Kili drew stones and listed names, oblivious to the grousing of his comrades, a strange little smile on his face. When he got to the midnight shift, she saw he held her stone and his own black one aloft. “Me and Tauriel, midnight,” he said offhandedly, and tossed the green pebble back to her.

She caught it nimbly, and knew the moment she met his gaze he had done it on purpose. Her pulse quickened and a flush of heat crept up her neck. All at once she felt as though she could not get enough air. Shocked at this sudden upwelling of emotion, she tried to identify its cause. She had been drawn to Kili ever since leaving the halls of her home, it was true. She found herself looking forward to walking with him each day upon waking – in fact, he was often the first thing that came to her mind. And more than once she had caught him staring at her. But Tauriel had thought it nothing more than kinship with a fellow warrior.

He obviously felt otherwise.

She dropped her eyes. She was being ridiculous. Their people were as far different from one another as two peoples could be. Did not his own mother’s brother openly despise her? The other dwarves were less unkind, but still there was a rift. Kili was the only one to treat her with anything warmer than stilted civility; it only seemed like more from the latter due to the extreme contrast with the former. She climbed into her bedding, resolving to put it out of her mind.

***

An hour or more passed. Tauriel didn’t think she would be able to sleep, unsure if what she felt was exhilaration or terror. She laid awake, agitated, debating whether to try and trade watches with someone or to let things be. However the day’s long hike had taken its toll and she eventually dropped off, dead to the world, until Kili shook her arm softly to wake her at midnight. She came awake instantly at his touch, as though she had been waiting for him. He said nothing, only helped her to her feet before striding towards the clearing’s edge. He seemed unusually somber. A question trembled on her lips, but some instinct told her to wait. She wrapped her cloak about herself against the chill, slung her quiver and bow over her shoulders, and followed.

They walked slowly around the perimeter of the glade, listening to the deep sounds of slumber from the others. Fili, who had awoken his brother after his own watch, tossed and turned fitfully until finally he too drifted off. It was almost dead quiet now, their footsteps and the crackle of flames the only sounds which disturbed the stillness. They began another circuit, Tauriel dutifully watchful, Kili seeming distracted and nervous.

Despite her resolution to forget about what she thought had occurred between them after dinner, she found herself feeling conflicted and uncertain. They had passed nothing but polite whispered conversation during their walk – no different from her watches with the others on previous nights. Had she been mistaken, imagined it all? Surely not. She thought back to the drawing and realized what had unsettled her when she dropped her stone into the small bag – she had not heard it click against the others. This was deliberate. He had wanted to be alone with her, when the rest of their group were long asleep, in the darkest part of the night.

The only question was why.

They reached the point in the glade farthest from the fire. Consumed by her thoughts, she did not at first notice he had halted beneath the trees. A few paces past, she turned to see him peering through the forest into the distance. “I think I see something – a light,” he said quietly. He pointed. “There, do you see it? Under those low branches.” She walked back to his side and bent slightly to try to see where he was pointing, but could make out no light. He strode off into the wood. “Kili, wait!” she hissed. He did not reply. Tauriel glanced back at the camp, indecisive, then hurried after him. She was a skilled tracker, after all, and he was not – she did not want him to get lost.

But it seemed she was too late; he was nowhere to be seen. This close to the clearing the trees were still widely spaced, and the bright light of the near-full moon shone through the boughs. She should have been able to spot him easily. Fretting, she called his name again, still quietly so as not to wake the others. She was beginning to wonder if he was playing some kind of joke on her when she felt him take her hand.

She jumped. He had been lurking in the shadows of a tall evergreen behind her.

“What are you-“ she started, louder than she had intended to be in her surprise. He put a finger to his lips, then pointed back towards the others. She fell silent, confused.

His eyes never leaving hers, he walked backwards deeper into the forest, pulling her by the hand. She noticed suddenly that he had left his weapons, bow and arrows and sword, back at the fire. He had left his armor as well. _He knows he will not need them tonight,_ she thought. What little poise she had left deserted her. Several times she opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come. The only sounds were the chirping of crickets and the occasional low coo of a bird hidden in the branches above. Tauriel walked as in a dream, heedless of where her feet were taking her, aware only of the feeling of his hand within hers and the lock of his gaze.

At last he halted in a semicircle of trees that screened the camp almost completely from view. He moved closer to her and Tauriel instinctively took a step back, coming to rest against the trunk of a tall elm. He came closer still. She looked down at him, struck by the way the moonlight shone on his even features. He was fair, this young prince of Durin, she could not deny it. Lost in his regard she barely noticed as his hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her face downward. His eyes closed as their lips met.

It was as if a spell had broken. She pulled away. “Kili…” she whispered. He kissed her again, placing his other hand into her long fiery hair to better hold her to him. She closed her eyes, unable to help it. Her hands went to his. She moved her lips, relishing his warmth, and lost herself. She did not know how long they stood there, the heat of their embrace ever growing, but the shadows had shifted by the time they broke apart. His hand came away from her hair and tilted her chin upwards as he moved his mouth to her throat. She shivered as he parted his lips, kissing his way down to her collarbone. She felt his breath, heavy and fast, against her skin. He pulled the quiver of arrows from her shoulder and laid it aside, then did the same with her bow. He shifted, going to one knee before her; a twig snapped underfoot. Her eyes sprang open. Realizing what was happening, she momentarily came to her senses.

“Kili, we _mustn’t_!”

“I must,” he muttered huskily, “Or I’ll go mad.”

His hands went to the hem of her dress, then slid up her thighs; then farther. He touched her through her underclothes, knowingly yet tentatively. He found what he sought and probed her gently. She swayed, and wondered for a moment how many weak-kneed dwarf maids in Ered Luin had gotten the same treatment. She found she did not mind. He looked into her face. “Do you wish me to stop?” he murmured. She met his eyes again, their usual merry brown almost ink-black in the night, and stammered wordlessly. The forest seemed to grow more silent still. Finally, by way of an answer, she pressed her lips together and lifted her skirt higher. He swallowed drily, then cupped his hand around her ankle and bent her knee, planting the heel of her boot against the rough bark of the elm behind her.

He went to work, pushing aside her underclothes. A shiver ran up her spine when she felt his lips touch her. She watched him, mesmerized, thrilled by the novel sensation. But when he began to use his clever dwarvish fingers as well as his mouth she had to close her eyes to concentrate on not moaning aloud. They were close, much too close to the others, no more than twenty yards distant, and she had to keep quiet. She buried her hands in his dark hair as he worked faster, abandoning herself to the turmoil of emotion and pleasure overwhelming her.

When he felt her begin to shudder he at last withdrew. He stood, searching her face gravely. She knew what he was asking. Taking his hand in hers once more, she led him deeper yet into the wood.

Once they reached what she judged to be a prudent distance from the camp, she stopped and turned to him. It was nearly pitch dark now, with only far-scattered openings in the foliage above revealing the bright autumn stars. She guided him to a tree with his back against the trunk, as she had been. She bent to kiss him, long and deeply, grazing his face to feel the rough stubble against her palms; then she knelt. His gaze followed her. Her normally deft hands fumbled with the lacings on his trousers in their eagerness. She felt what he had for her through the taut fabric and a fierce, hot desire that she had never experienced before ran through her. _What am I doing?_ she marveled briefly, then pushed the thought aside.

At last he was free. His labored breathing seemed to fill the gloom. His legs shook slightly. Tauriel hesitated. She knew what he wanted her to do, but she was at a loss. Looking up to his face, she saw his eyes reflecting the starlight, glassy with desire. Putting doubt behind her, she grasped him. He groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tree. She worried briefly at the noise before remembering that no orcs or wargs could venture here, and that they were now far enough away from the clearing to muffle any but the loudest shouts.

She began haltingly, at first kissing and squeezing, then adjusting her technique as he responded. His hips pressed forward when she began to use her tongue and he moaned again, louder this time. Her left hand crept up his long hooded shirt, feeling the coarse hair and taut, bunched muscles of his belly, and pressed him back against the tree. Her lips could barely reach her own fingers, clasped around the base of him, struggling to meet on the other side; she needed him to be still. As she went on it became more and more difficult to hold him there. He was panting now, one hand braced against the bark of the tree at his side, the other entwined in her hair, as he spoke words she could not understand in the darkness.

When he began to move convulsively she pulled away, aroused and enchanted all at once. She had never heard of anything like this. She had been with only one other in the past, and that had been quick and without prelude. Elves of the woodland realm were known for their prudishness, education in carnal knowledge being limited to bare facts and nothing more. The time before had been all she had ever been taught to expect – dull, mechanical, and over quickly. She had consented mainly out of curiosity, and afterwards felt no urge to repeat the experience.

But this was different. Her body was responding in ways that baffled and amazed her. Her groin and abdomen ached as with a desperate hunger. Her heart pounded in her chest as though it would burst. Her breast heaved. The world around her seemed to fade until only he existed. She was fascinated by him, enraptured, obsessed. She sat back on her heels and looked into his face. Even in the velvety blackness she could sense he was flushed and shaking. “ _Mahimêl-e,_ ” he breathed hoarsely, and bent to her.

Moving quickly now, as though he could barely contain himself, he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her heatedly. His tongue met hers and another thrill of yearning chased its way up her spine. She could not tell if the muffled moans she heard were coming from herself, him, or them both; nor did she much care. All that mattered in that moment was his mouth…his skin…his hair…his eyes…

He laid her back on the forest floor in a shaft of brilliant moonlight, spreading her cloak beneath her. The corsetlike bodice of her dress was laced tightly, but he made short work of the knots. They both knew without speaking that their time was almost spent. If they were late to wake the next set of watchers it would look suspicious. Quickly, she pulled his shirt over his head and cast it aside.

He gave one last tug and the top of her gown fell open. He stared at her greedily, then began to explore her breasts with one hand while the other lifted her skirt yet again. She lay her head back on the fallen leaves, gazing at the stars through the gap in the trees above. He slid her underclothes off and began to stroke her while his lips found the peak of her breast and sucked gently. Each pulse from his mouth ran through her body like lightning. Her fingers went to his hair, running through it, feeling the rough texture and occasional curl or wave. He moved down. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, arching her back, and said his name.

She let him continue like that for a while, until suddenly she felt possessed by the need to touch him. She sat up abruptly, catching hold of the nape of his neck and pulling his face to hers, kissing him thirstily, and hurriedly pushed his pants down around his knees. He sat back on his haunches. Her eyes feasted on him. She ran her hands all over, brushing his arms, his legs, his chest, not knowing where her hands would go next until they were there, savoring his heat in the brisk October air. Then her lips were on him as well, fervently kissing his neck, his palms, his navel, his hips...everywhere she could. At one point she looked at his face and noticed vaguely that he looked somewhat alarmed. Yet she could see plainly that he wanted her to continue.

Her hands slid from his waist, following the trail of hair that tapered down from his chest. He leaned back onto the tips of his fingers and watched as she put her mouth to him once more.

“Slowly,” he pleaded, trembling.

Hearing his voice inflamed her all over again. She did as he told her. She reached behind him and took one of his hands, placing it on her breast, wanting to feel him feeling her as she tasted him. His other hand went to her hair, tangling in it, clumsy and shaking. He began to groan almost continuously, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, beaded with sweat despite the chill. Finally she could wait no more. She laid back on her cloak, pulling him by the shoulders.

He hovered over her, drawing it out, tantalizing her with the barest caress of flesh against flesh. He looked into her eyes, again asking without words.

“ _Caro,_ _aníra-nín,_ ” she said.

At last he slid into her and she gasped with delight. His arms encircled her waist and he uttered what was almost a growl of pleasure. He drew back and pushed again, farther this time. Tauriel put a hand over her mouth to stop from crying aloud. Kili resumed speaking in his strange dwarvish tongue. The moment and sensations washed over her in a wave. He pushed farther still, the muscles of his shoulders and back tensing in the moonlight, and she cried out despite her own best efforts. He halted and looked anxiously into her face, worried that she had cried out in pain, and she melted. She reached to his back and drew him deeper, never breaking his gaze, until their hips met and his head sagged onto her chest. “Tauriel…” he groaned, and began to move on his own again.

The pleasure she felt was enormous, but somehow incomplete. She slipped a hand between their bodies and found the sweet place Kili had awakened by the clearing. When he realized what she was doing he hissed his breath in through his teeth, growing harder within her. He shifted his weight, straddling her right leg and lifting the other over his left shoulder to give her better access. Their bodies came together urgently now, rhythmically sending pulses of ecstasy racing through her. He made a low, guttural sound every time they met. The passion built and built, until she could control it no longer. “ _Kili_ ,” she said breathlessly, “ _You have to stop me…I’m going to scream_ …”

He bent her at the waist, pulling her fiercely up to him, and stopped her words with his mouth. He buried one hand in the hollow of hair at her neck, and wrapped the other arm around her thigh for leverage. They came together again and she moaned through his lips, unable to stop herself. He gripped her hair and kissed her harder, until she could no longer make a sound. He moved faster still. Releasing her leg he thrust his hand between them, pushing her inexperienced one aside, and began to press and rub. The rising sensation returned, sharper now, until she felt as though she would burst into flame.

Finally it peaked, sending her mind reeling and her body shaking; she held him close in the starlight, nails digging into the flesh of his back. Feeling her tense and then relax, Kili lowered her back down to the forest floor. He moved her leg aside and at last let himself go. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from shouting aloud, as Tauriel had feared she would do, he bore down harder and faster, making sounds she had never heard and had no name for into the night air. Pressed against him from shoulders to hips, arms entangled with his, face buried in the musk and pipe-smoke smell of his hair, she felt the rising heat returning.

“Don’t stop,” she begged him. “Please…I need it…”

“I can’t…I can’t…I’m going to – _gah…_ ”

He jerked, then pressed against her again and again as spasm after spasm took him. Feeling his tremor brought her to another of her own. This time they cried out as one, heedless of the silence around them, until at last he lay limp and still atop her still-quivering body. They panted, not speaking a word, laying unmoving for what felt like ages until they had both caught their breath.

***

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked at the stars above, feeling as though she had awakened from a trance. She judged that it was now less than a quarter of an hour until they had to wake the next watch. She touched Kili’s shoulder gently.

“Mmmh,” he mumbled against her. She smiled.

“We have to get back.”

“Hm-mm.”

“Yes, we do.”

He growled again, playfully this time. He looked at her, that silly half-smile already creeping back into his features. “Donwanto.”

She laughed and shoved him. She loved when he made her laugh. They looked at each other for a long, lingering moment. Their smiles faded. Kili sat up and touched his forehead to hers, then kissed her softly. “As you will,” he said. He sounded sad.

Tauriel re-laced her dress as Kili hitched up his trousers and went to retrieve his shirt. She watched him, hands growing still on the strings. She quickly dropped her gaze when he turned and caught her looking at him, but not before she saw him grin. Her face grew hot as she pulled her underclothes back on. She could feel him staring at her as she stood and brushed the needles and leaves off of her cloak. He came to her, grin softening, and kissed her hand. His eyes moved over her face as he brushed her tousled hair away from her cheek. She found she wasn’t ashamed anymore; an immense sense of relief washed over her and she sighed.

They walked hurriedly back in the direction of the clearing, stopping briefly to retrieve her fallen gear. When they were close enough to the camp to make out the fire between the tree trunks, they saw it had burned so low it was nearly embers. Whoever was on watch was supposed to stoke it occasionally, so it would be quite damning to them both if it was found to have gone out. Tauriel walked towards the trees’ edge, but Kili seized her about the waist before she made it. He spun her around, and kissed her warmly one last time. Then they separated and hastened across the meadow, trying not to look too guilty.

“I’ll rebuild the fire,” she whispered, glancing at him over her shoulder. “You go wake Balin and Bofur.”

“All r…” Kili’s face clouded as he looked past her.

“What is it?” she asked. She turned back towards the camp and stumbled to a halt.

The rest of their company was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more on this and have a storyline in mind, if anyone is interested. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I just didn't want to devote a ton of time to writing this if it turns out it sucks. Let me know!
> 
> Also, I apologize if there is anything in this story which is overly-similar to someone else's writing. I realize I'm a bit late to this fandom and there is a LOT of other work covering it. I have read some but nowhere near all of it, so I cannot say with any degree of certainty that I haven't accidentally used anyone else's ideas. If I have, please believe me when I say it was NOT intentional. Thanks =)


End file.
